The Elements: Before the Threat (Pre-Season)
This is a fanfiction that is written by Sorreltail18. Unless given permission, please do not edit this page. Thank you and enjoy the story :)! Story Prolgue Hi! My name is Marie, and I am fifteen years old. I am about to finish my freshman year at Gardenia High School. Some facts you should know about me is, I am a twin... to my brother Bracken, I love animals and plants, I'm very athletic and love to play music and I am not the sharpest knife in the drawer. My life is about to be changed, I don't know where I am. All I know is I got struck by lightning, and my life may never be normal ever again. Chapter 1: The First Dream "Marie!" a voice was heard in the distance. Marie sat up, rubbing her ice blue eyes. She felt the warm grassy ground and stood up, trying to find the source of the voice. "Over here!" the voice said. Marie spun around and saw a beautiful young women. The women had a white loose dress that blew in the wind, and she had long pale brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Upon her head was a crown. "Who are you?" Marie breathed. "I'm Queen Mango, from the realm Marigold." she answered "Marigold? There is no such place! Where am I?" Marie said, her voice trailing off. "There is a place called Marigold. And you are in the forest of enchantments." Queen Mango answered. She walked closer to Marie and placed her hand on Marie's shoulder. They both started walking around, a fox caught Marie's attention. Marie mindlessly walked cautiously by the fox and the fox licked her hand. "This fox is so cute!" Marie chirped. She cautiously petted the fox, and the fox accepted. "Marie, I must go, but here is a pendent to remeber me." Queen Mango suddenly said. She reached over to Marie, and gave her a ceramic heart shaped pendent. Marie slipped it over her neck and said bye to Queen Mango. When Queen Mango was gone, Marie continued to stroke the fox, but the fox looked at Marie straight in the eyes. The fox stepped foward and leaped, it got closer and closer and closer to Marie, and soon it was in Marie. "What just happened?" "What just happened?!?" Marie sat up. She looked around. Her ankle was in a cast, she had an IV through her arm. She then saw a white wall with a bear wall paper, and up ahead were medical instruments. "Where am I?" Marie was wheeled out of the hospital, since she was too weak to use crutches. What had happened was she nearly got struck by lightning but she dodged and broke her ankle. Many say it was a miracle. Holly and Sullivan, Marie's parents stood side by side next to Marie, while Bracken, Marie's twin brother, wheeled her out. There was a lot of news stations with flashing cameras wanting to get the scoop in Marie's incident, but Sullivan refused to let his daughter speak out to the public. They all finally went into the car. Holly started crying. "My dear daughter is alive!" "So..." Marie shrugged. "I was just lucky, thats all, but because of that..." "Your ankle is ruined, your sports career is ruined!" Holly screeched. Sullivan jumped and slammed onto his brakes before hitting a car. "Calm down, her ankle will heal, but she would have to miss cross country and possibly swimming." Sullivan calmly said. Marie gasped. She was the number one runner on the cross country team, and a very good swimmer on her swimming team. If she had to miss soccer, she would've skipped the healing process and played anyway. Bracken looked at the running water from the rain on his window. "So Bracken?" Marie started. "So Marie?" Bracken smirked. "How was the last day of school?" Marie asked. "It was okay, I was a nervous wreck,and your friends were a train wreck." Bracken calmly said. His calm voice seemed to hide something. "You missed something." Marie said. "Uhm... no I am not." Bracken quikly said. "Yes you are!" Marie protested. "Kids, quit arguing!" Sullivan said. "Fine, it's about Hunter." Bracken finally gave up. "Hunter?" Marie echoed. Hunter was Marie's boyfriend. He was really cute and nice, and both had a great relationship, but they had many fights recently... "Ya, he was uhm... don't kill me but... he... " Bracken stuttered. "TELL ME!" Marie squealed. She hated when people couldn't say stuff straightly. "He wants to break up with you." Marie turned into stone. Her heart stopped for a split second, They finally got home, and Marie stood out in the rain. She felt raindrops hit her cheeks. Marie answered the phone as it rang endlessly. "Hello?" "Hey, is this Marie?" said a familar voice. "No, its the witch from the west, of course its me!" Marie giggeled. It was Callie, her best friend. "How are you?" Callie asked. "Fine, just a broken ankle, no big deal." "No big deal? It's your ankle, you need ankles to do the things you love! Dancing, running, swimming, soccer-ing!" Callie screeched. Callie was the friend who truly cared, but also puts the sun in your day. "Oh well. By the way, have you heard about Hunter?" Marie suddenly asked. She had to ask Callie. Along with being a best friend who put the sun in your day, Callie was the gossip queen. "Oh, the news was spread?" Callie's cheery voice went to a serious tone. "Wait, I have another call, give me a minute." Marie said, when she heard the beep beep on her phone. "Hello?" "Marie, is that you?" a voice said. "Yes, Hunter, yes it is." Marie said. It was Hunter. "I was meaning to talk to you, and..." Hunter started. "You want to break up with me right?" Marie quickly said, her voice cracking. "Yes, sadly. It's not you, it's me. I think we need to take a break." "Really? Well, good bye Hunter."Marie said. She hung up on him without a responce from him and went back to Callie. "Hunter just broke up with me." In ten minutes, Callie bursted through Marie's door with a basket of gummy worms, Marie's favorite candy. "I'm surprised you aren't crying!" Callie said. "I never cry." Marie quietly said. "Wow, maybe summer this year won't be as good." Callie sighed. Marie stood up, and gripped Callie's shoulder. "It will be! I won't let a broken ankle or a break up stop me from having fun. In fact, this break up has freed me to do whatever!" Marie said, finding the silver lining. "That's better!" Callie agreed. "In fact, lets have a sleepover tonight!" Marie suggested. Callie started laughing. Let summer begin! Chapter 2: Meeting a Neighbor Marie gripped the stair handles as tightly as she could as she walked down the stairs. Bracken was just ahead, carrying her crutches. They both just woke up, and Marie let go of the handle to rub her eyes, but nearly fell. "I wonder what mom wants!" Bracken casually said. "Probably chores... that you are going to do." Marie joked. They both strolled in the kitchen, and there was Holly, their mom, pulling muffins out of the oven. "Hi Bracken and Marie!" Holly said, singy-songy. "Hi mom. These look delicous!" Marie muttered, reaching over for a muffin. Holly slapped Marie's wrist. "No, those are for our new neighbor!" Holly said. "Neighbors?" Bracken echoed. "Yes. The father is a lawyer and the mother is a doctor. They both have a son, Angel, I think that's his name, plus his friends GK and Zhane, and I think Phineas as well, and Evelyn." Holly continued. "Are they our age?" Bracken asked. "Yes, they might transfer to Gardenia High School. They all just came from Sacramento." Holly said. "Now both of you get ready, we are going to leave in ten minutes!" They all got ready and walked, in Marie's case, rode in a wagon, to the neighbors house. Bracken reached over and rung the doorbell. They stood outside for a couple of seconds. A guy with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail opened the door. "Hey!" "Hi, I'm Holly, and these are my two kids, Bracken and Marie. We want to welcome you to the neighborhood!" Holly introduced herself. "Come on in! I'm Angelus, but my friend's call me Angel." he smiled. Marie crutched her away from the wagon into the house. Like her house, this house was enormous. "Hey Marie, am I right?" Angel greeted. "Ya, welcome to this... uh... neighborhood!" Marie stammered. "Why don't I take you both downstairs? My friends are down there right now!" Angel suggeseted. "So, are you going to Gardenia High School?" Bracken asked. "Maybe, my parents are decided on a school right now." Angel answered. They got to the head of the stairs. "Hey! Problem here, I'm on crutches and-" Marie started. "No problem, just hold the handels tight and I'll get the crutches." Angel interrupted. After a five minute walk down the set of stairs, Marie simply sat down on a nearby couch. "Hey!" a girl said with blonde hair. "What happened to your ankle?" "Hey!" Marie said back. "I broke my ankle. My name is Marie." "Mine's Evelyn. I'm Angel's girlfriend." Evelyn smiled. She shook Marie's hand. Marie felt sharp tingles go up her arm, which gave her chills. "Hey, Bracken and Marie, this is GK and Zhane." Angel said, pointing out to a guy with brown hair with green streaks and another with long black hair. Marie shook her head. She felt like she knew these people before. "Marie, does it feel like we met these people before?" Bracken whispered. "Yes!" Marie franticly whispered. Gk stood up and shook Marie's and Bracken's hands. "Nice to meet you! You should meet the rest! Oh I'm the GK out of Angel's friends." "Dude, nice to meet you!" Bracken said back. "And that's Zhane. He's shy, but he's a cool dude, when you get to know him." GK added. Zhane whipped around, and waved hi, but looked down at his phone. "Ya, I can tell." Marie said. "Give him time!" Angel joked. Bracken laughed, and the three started playing video games. Evelyn stood up, and sat right next to Angel, which left Marie sitting awkwardly on the couch. Zhane stood up and sat next to Marie. "I'm Zhane, nice to meet you Marie." Zhane finally spoke. "''Nice to meet you!" Marie smiled. They both shook hands, but Marie was still confused. ''"I know him! But where?" "I see you have met new neighbors, but something or someone is troubling you." Queen Mango said. "Yes, I met Angel, GK, Zhane and Evelyn, but I recognize them from somewhere." Marie said, biting her lip. "Ah, you will know soon." Queen Mango wisely said. "Huh?" Marie looked up. "I... er mean... you will get to know them better." Queen Mango lied. "You're hiding something." Marie guessed. "No... I never lie." Queen Mango, yet again, lied again. Chapter 3: Movie Marathon Just two weeks ago, I got struck by lighing, and broke my ankle. I've been getting really strange dreams and met this beautiful women named Queen Mango. I also met some new neighbors: Angel, Evelyn, Zhane, and GK. Today, we decided to round up the newly created "gang of friends" to the movies. Everything has just gone weird. Will I ever get my life back? Melanie slammed her door shut. She looked around her room. There was her desk, full of tea leaves, dream catchers and a crystal ball. She then sat down and gazed at the window. She saw a shooting star, but it wasn't a shooting star, it was something firey and hit the trees. Melanie jumped out of her window and ran into the woods. She saw a burnt spaceship and the door was open. She cautiously walked in and saw a young man with long ash blonde hair, unconssious. "I need... human... energy." he murmmered. Melanie ran to the man's aid. "Who are you?" Melanie asked, but the man was unconssious once more. Bracken and Marie arrived at the movie theater, and saw Angel, Evelyn and Zhane. "Hey guys!" Bracken greeted. "What sup dude!" Angel said, doing their little handshake. "Guys and their handshakes!" Evelyn joked rolling her eyes. "Tell me about it! I've been living with that for... fifteen years now?" Marie giggled. She was glad that she was able to make friends right away. "Lets get going before the movie starts!" Zhane said. Melanie cleaned up the broken ship that landed in the woods in her backyard. The man sat up and stared at the enviroment around him. "Hi, are you feeling better?" Melanie asked. "Who are you?" the man calmly said. "I'm Melanie. Your ship landed in my backyard." Melanie introduced herself. "Ahh, I'm Servo, well back home I was called Lord Servo. I'm a wizard." Lord Servo revealed himself. "Wizard?" Melanie questioned. Melanie was inspired by witches and wizards and their magic. "Yes." Lord Servo said. "Is it possible you could make me a witch?" Melanie suddenly asked. Lord Servo snikered. "Yes, but only in one condition." "Tell me, and I'll do it!" Melanie said, falling to her knees. "You must imagine a trap that will collect human energy so I can recover more effectivly and rule this galaxy." Lord Servo commanded. "Deal!" Melanie said. Marie and her friends all sat down in the movie theater seats. She sat next to Zhane and Evelyn. Chapter 4: Fairy of Nature Category:The Elements Category:Fanfiction